


but i'm too drunk to not fall in love

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Inspired by Aladdin (Disney Movies), Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Injuries, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prince Kurapika Kurta, Street Rat Leorio Paladiknight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: It all started with a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 8





	but i'm too drunk to not fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeasimdiya12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeasimdiya12/gifts).



> aahh this was my first time actually writing a leopika fic. i've been in the fandom for six (seven?) years and this is my first leopika fic, now that's depressing. i love the ship, like i think they're great and the character dynamics are just fun to write even when they're not the main people. 
> 
> this is a request from @princeasimdiya12 on tumblr who requested a leopika aladdin au. now, i think the last time i saw aladdin was on a vhs and it's 2020— though as any kid who grew up on disney movies. i know the base storyline, so i kind of did my own twist on it. 
> 
> so this is set in a nameless country, one because i was too lazy to do research and i just wanted to write and two i started writing at one in the morning and i was too lazy to do research. so this is a nameless country that has a bunch of culture backgrounds and a weird twisted government and enemy gangs? the time period is way before technology and the clothing is my own creation— everything is my own ideas, but lightly based off of aladdin? 
> 
> if you would like to send a request of your own, my requests are open @oveath-shouyyou on tumblr.

The Kurta Clan had gone missing years ago. The news had spread far, it had reached many ears—and slowly as time progressed the Clan that had once reigned over the land was forgotten. The disappearance was left unsearched, nothing but a mystery—a bedtime story to tell the children. _If you don’t behave, the evil spiders will take you away, just like that Kurta Clan._

The Evil Spiders, Genei Ryodan were nothing but a Tavern tale, nothing but a myth. They were nothing but a made-up monster—like the dragons that roamed the caves watching over their pile of gold, or the fairies that danced around at night leaving behind a circle of mushrooms.

Though it’s what people forget that becomes the most important things—in a myth, there’s always some truth.


End file.
